deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:The Sprawl infection
03:11, April 28, 2011 (UTC)I think the reason the necromorph infection broke out on The Sprawl is because somehow the USG Ishimura was recovered from Aiges 7 and was brought back to the sprawl for repairs and when repairs were started a lone infector was found and started infecting the civilians and crew of the sprawl. This is just my thought and I want to know why you think the infection broke out on The Sprawl. The USG Ishimura was lost drifting undetected around the Aegis system. In Dead Space Salvage the Miners sympally stumble upon the ship, thinking it to be a pay day. They go onboard and most likely take it to the Sprawl, or near the Sprawl. Thats why the Ishimura was docked on the Sprawl, and when the Security teams go aboard they let the Necromorphs that are contained inside out. Thats my guess, and all the Salvage stuff is fact. Ally 02:29, January 16, 2011 (UTC) A good idea. I would assume that the new infection would be similar to how it started on the Ishimura.(after all, they are called Infectors) However, given how much we still don't know about the game, there could be other ways the Necromorphs got on the station, and Isaac will maybe find out how. (maybe a new kind of necromorph? Just a thought...) DisMEMBAH (talk)(blog) 14:37, June 11, 2010 (UTC) During the deadspace 2 demo i saw they actually had the necromorphs in containment chambers actually on the sprawl so theyve had the things around maybe even before the incident on the u.s.s ishimaru even began,it might be noted that the incidents on deadspace extraction may have led to the events and infestation the sprawl since i have good reason to think they may have found a necromorph on the escape shuttle whether alive or dead.Raventheblack 06:37, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Nah, those tubes, their body holders. Remeber that the Uni's donate their bodies to the church once their dead, and then stored in preservatives, sometimes in cellars like the one shown in the demo. Those necro's? They were just trapped in the tubes, but were transformed during the Sprawl's infection. But I hope I'm wrong.Tazio1 08:41, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Personally I hope the Black Marker is involved and the infection on the Sprawl is a attempt to create a new Hive mind. Gorvar 09:14, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I think it happened that they used another prototype marker to see how infection happened and how it effected the body also to find a cure if infection spread because issac left the origanal one on the planet and the prototype was taken from issacs ship after i think he was found unconcious after escaping the planet , then they took the marker and used it and eventually led to infection to all of the science team then they were infectors. by Kutu slayer 5:54 january 2nd 2011 Given the history on the first incident on creating a copy marker and the madness that followed it,its safe to assume even the unitologists are not stupid enough to make a repeat of the incident at least on a populated area,one thing that got my attention is that the sprawl takes place near the first planet crack and since the deadspace first incident was during the time of a planet crack i think there maybe a connection,its even possible that they found the black marker on jupiter or titan since your on one of titans moons,since goverment warships are chasing after isaac even though all hell is breaking loose you know the goverment had a hand in the involvement of the infection most likely will even send experimental necromorphs after you to cover up their involvement.Raventheblack 09:49, August 14, 2010 (UTC) It can be there is a new marker.....I hope they delve into that with the Aliens that planted it there. Gorvar 11:44, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Who's to say the Uni's made the red marker? It could've been a third party group consisting of both Uni's and EarthGov reps and scientist removed from their church/government because they were too crazy about the marker. My idea is that the Ishimura, after floating through space for three years, arrives near the Sprawl, by a fluke, with bucket loads of necro's onboard. I don't think the government, or the Unitologist, would risk setting the necro's or the Marker loose in a public city area with civilians. The Government's probably attacking Isaac 'cause, a. They've flipped, and think he's trying to kill them all, or, b. The Government is keeping Isaac out of the way, thinking he's a Uni agent, while they pick up the Marker. Because the gunship in the E3 demo, didn't look preped for Necro combat. The Government would've seen fit to sort out their military if they set the necro's out on purpose. I guess that's all. Oh, yeah, Raventheblack, try to sort out you text a little better so we can read your ideas better. They look good, but I might've missed some points when the words got muddles up. Keep dismembering! Tazio1 06:35, August 15, 2010 (UTC) what about lexine and the others from dead space extraction? their ship set a course for the sprawl and they apparently had a necro on boardUnitylies 20:39, August 16, 2010 (UTC) My thoughts exactly, Lexine and the others were headed directly for the Sprawl as Isaac was getting to the Ishimura. And we know they had at least 1 necromorph on that vessel. With the ending we saw, it could very easily have been that group that infected The Sprawl. Although at this point, any of the other scenarios are just as likely. I can't wait to find out ! Orange shadow 21:23, August 16, 2010 (UTC) There's a graphic novel coming out about the Government and the Church trying to track down the Ishimura. My guess is that it's found by one or both of them and brought back to the Sprawl. -- Reignfire 04:58, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I just assumed that there is no way Isaac is sane or not infected after the first game. I have a strong want for the bulk of the plot to be related to Isaac being a neccromorph causing the infection. Basically I figure weather or not Nichole at the end of the game was a halussination or real its a pretty good sign he didn't survive the incident unaffected. So, I can imagine him hunting down normal humans who he now sees as necromorphs. Kind of a'' Don Quixote' 'style storyline. I can easily see an ending where after issiac has eliminated the last of the resistance the view changes to the prespective of the dying as they see an army of necromorphs head for the ships they will use to spread out beyond the station. I don't think this has to be the storyline of Dead Space 2, but I would be fairly disapointed if Isaac has resident evil syndrom and seems immune to the vast amount of dead, and violation that he has whitness let alone the maddning affects of the marker. I think this would put a different perspective on the effects of the madness on the infected and set up for various other main characters in the future. Ignitusboyone 01:53, December 13, 2010 (UTC)' : I dunno, I agree that Isaac hasn't gone without some very, very serious trauma, but I doubt he's flat-out batshit insane and killing people he thinks are infected. I mean, given his prior military background combined with the fact that veterans can become more aware of their own survival instincts, I think he's ultimately more or less as stable as a person could be, granted that's not saying a whole lot. But, to counterpoint: He probably can't think everyone ''is a Necromorph, as he has semi-regular contact with humans on his comms. I do believe that the cracks will start to become more evident this time around, though. I mean, in the first game, he survived the Hell of an infestation for a purpose; not only did he desire to find Nicole, he was also being pushed to do it by the marker. (possibly) No marker, and (definitely) a dead girlfriend could play all sorts of hell on his mind. If anything, he'll be much more reluctant to continue on. Shotgunmaniac 03:54, December 31, 2010 (UTC) : : : I think that if anyone could be insane, it would be Isaac - and the worst part is, he wouldn't only be insane, he'd be dangerous, too. Not only does he not show any form of unwllingness to literally RIP SOMETHING TO SHREDS WITH A GODDAMNED FLYING CHAINSAW, but he's also experienced in doing it. If he's insane, it's not a matter of if he kills someone, it's when, and, judging from the fact that he's been in a living Hell for a day, stabbed in the side by some Unitologist doctor and had to fight off his own reanimated girfriend (mentally or phsyically would both be extremely strenuous on the mind) - more than likely having to chop off her limbs systematically in an enclosed space and getting covered in her Necromoph blood - really add something to the Post Traumatic Stress Disorder argument, and taking into account the already mentioned Military background (Merchant Navy, I believe), he's probably already done quite a bit of harm to a living person, maybe even killed someone in the line of duty. Captain tweed 08:50, January 8, 2011 (UTC) : (I only played Dead Space and Ignition) I believe that the scene where your wife attacks you means that Isaac lost all sanity. The ship is drifting in space with Isaac uncontious at the helm. The Sprawn had sent a ship to comunicate with the Ishimura and found Isaac with the interior covered with bloody marker language. Once brought onto the Sprawl, they sent him to the asylum. They pinpoint the of origin (Ishimura). They review the logs Isaac collected and they dismiss it. They sent to recover the marker from the planet (not Ishimura. they no longer need it, so they either destroy or just leave it there). The craziness begins. Daguru77 21:09, January 9, 2011 The sprawl was infected because someone made a marke rthere. It said that in a review. The red marker was made by the splinter cell of the governent that started the unitologist church. Yes they would be stupid enough to make another marker. Look at them they would just stand there as the necro's killed them. If you wan to know more about the markers read Dead Space Martyr. Peice guys I have no idea what or why they wanted the marker. But. The Ishimura did not have an ability to have necromorphs. Without a marker nearby. The necromorphs all pretty much turn into goo. They made another one useing Isaac's mind after he touched the marker. Then they built a huge one. However how this outbreak happened is still. again. a mystery Alrighty - having watched Dead Space: Aftermath and playthroughs of Ignition and (more importantly) Dead Space: iOS - I may be able to spread some light on the matter... although, it IS somewhat contradictory. SPOILERS! I am fairly sure that Dead Space: iOS marks the trigger point of the necromorph infection on the Sprawl. For those who haven't seen or played, essentially you're a character called Vandal and you're tasked by the Church to sabotage stuff in the Government sector. As soon as you do it - power goes off, necromorphs start appearing, Director Tiedmann isn't pleased and Daina tells you to look forward to your new life a a necromorph. Naturally, it gets better as you get the chance to redeem yourself by preventing the necromorphs from moving from Earthgov to the public sector... except as you may well have guessed - it's a CURSE YOUR SUDDEN BUT INEVITABLE BETRAYAL moment as your operator doesn't help you FIX the malfunctioning quarantine door Tiedmann wants you to fix but gets you to open ALL of them and keep them open, thus precipitating a mass influx of necromorphs into the sprawl. NOW - that would explain how such a large structure could be overrun so quickly (although, the logs from the Ishimura indicate that necromorphs had pretty much everyone on the run within an hour) but it doesn't really explain how Isaac walks into a secure government sector at the end of Dead Space 2... unless we assume a high degree of compartmentalisation... It does leave the question of why cutting power led to instant necromorph infestation but it would seem logical that the necromorphs were being studied by earthgov... but really, I've read every log and seen everything... there are simply a LOT of unanswered questions but I hope this helps with some. :: There is a log about the Ishimura that describes the necromorphs as dissolving into a goo when the marker was destroyed, and that the goo reanimates when in proximity to a marker's energy field. :: If that is the case, all of the infected material on the Ishimura dissolved at the end of Dead Space 1, and then could reanimate (a la the Thing) when the Ishimura was docked at Titan Station, where it was exposed to the energy field of Isaac's marker. :: The logs on the Ishimura have a guy complaining about sounds under the deck that were intelligent, so whatever wasn't sterilized when the Marker was finished/the Ishimura docked could form into Infectors, and spread into the station through the maintenance dock. :: :: :: :: :: :: : Lil-T: I believe that during the events of Dead Space: Martyr since their was Necromorphs released by Unitologists to kill Michael Altman, they probably contained many creatures and sent them to the stations in space, such as The Sprawl. Also, in the last dialogue heard in the ending of Dead Space 2 it mentions that the other stations had to pick up the pieces, thus concluding that this may be the Overseer shown in Dead Space: Aftermath. It also could mean that corrupt Unitologists are the head of each unknown station in space. : The reason for Dead Space 2 events were explained in the iOS game Dead Space for iPod Touch and the iPhone. It starts with a new unitologist recruit codename Vandal. Following orders she secretly sabotages electrical equipment in the EarthGov Sector resulting in immediate release of many Necromorphs. Later on however, she is betrayed by Tiedmann and unknowingly opens every door and service panel in the Sprawl causing for a faster infection. : Plus, When the USG Ishimura and Isaac Clarke were picked up, a cleanup was engaged to erase all Necromorph evidence involved onboard. However, due to it being in close proximity with Isaac, Red Marker shards, and possibly other Necromorphhs, they may have awakened and started an infection on diferent levels spreading it even faster. : P.S. Dead Space 3 confirmed! __________________________________ * Infection Events (Starting with PRE-Dead Space Extraction) : YEARS ( I think a couple decades, but at least 10 Years) before the colony in Dead Space: Extraction is built, a smaller scientific outpost is built. It is placed on this planet to keep it far away from colonized space and life forms in general. The purpose of the Outpost is to attempt two things; To try to create the organism whos DNA is written out across the Original Marker found on Earth (the Black Marker), and to try to replicate the Marker. They succeed at both tasks, however the Human-made marker is red due to a small material difference, as they could not replicate a specific element used in the Black Marker. : : The scientists can not get the organism created from the DNA map to do anything at all. They find out upon creation of the Red Marker that it needs a Marker's 'signal' in order to become active. One of the scientists becomes infected through an accident, and the small outpost is soon wiped out. A few of the scientists "hear" the Red Marker tell them how to build the Pedestal, and they successfully build it and place the Marker on it. The Marker shuts down the Hive-mind that has formed (every infection seeks creation of at least one hive-mind) and it retreats below the planet's surface, while all its necromorphs dissolve and are no longer a threat. :* Later, the Colony is formed, and though the vast majority of residents think it to be only for mining illegally on a planet marked off-limits, its other purpose is to find the Human-made Marker, the organism, anything. : They find the Red Marker eventually, and plan to safely move it to a facility for study. As per the events depicted in Dead Space: Extraction, as soon as the Marker is removed from its pedestal, the Hive-mind is set free, and begins to do its thing; infecting and converting everyting organic. (The Red Markers also begins heavily trying to communicate with the Humans, wanting to be put back. Before removal it was far less mentaly invasive, but was still slowly destabilizing human minds). Necromorphs pop up everywhere approx. 2 weeks after the Marker is removed, becasue the Hive-mind was down in the sub-surface vents spreading the organisms, which the miners there picked up and distributed through the colony (also possibly airbourne through the vents). : : Obviously after 2 weeks, the organism has had a chance to make it aboard the Ishimura, which has been in orbit there since (roughly) shortly after the discovery of the Red Marker's location. Necrmorphs form aboard the Ishimura (possibly also a few infectors snuck aboard during the 2 weeks, stow-aways on the shuttles going to and fro... VERY unlikely though, since the Ishimura seemed able to detect formed Necromorphs and attempted to seal the areas they were in) and proceed to decimate its crew. The colony and Ishimura are both in full-fledged infection status at the end of Dead Space: Extraction, with a small handful of people escaping to tell the tale back at the Sprawl. Bosses aboard the Ishimura are believed to be alternate Hive-minds, forming aboard the Ishimura possibly due to distance from the Hive-mind planetside, or as a response to the Marker's presence on the ship. :* Dead Space opens, Isaac Clarke arrives on the Ishimura. Through events we all know quite well, Isaac deals with the Red Marker and the Hive-mind, guided by the Red Marker which is using the image of his deceased girlfriend Nicole Brennan to drive him forward. The Marker wants to be placed back on its pedestal, to force the Hive-mind back into dormancy. The plan almost works, but inevitably Isaac is forced to beat the Hive-mind (possibly to "death", but with an active Marker still around, death could have been moot) and flees the colony before the Ishimura's payload comes crashing down, causing certain destruction of the Red Marker, the Hive-mind, and any of the organism still on the planet. As Isaac flies back to the Sprawl, still experiencing the Red Marker's illusions and attempts to communicate (as per small particles of it that have begun taking up residence in his brain) the Ishimura still floats in space, sent adrift by the force of the explosion at the colony site (the Ishimura was in geo-stationary orbit over the colony, so caught quite a ride from the shockwave). The necromorphs aboard it are 'dead' due to no Marker signal, but ''may still have infectious potential. Isaac is found somewhat adrift but on course for the Sprawl in general. Earth Gov (driven by purposes from multiple sides) uses Isaac and other 'patients' like him to create yet another marker. By the time he does, they already have samples of the organism, (possibly from recovery of the Ishimura, possibly from decoding the DNA instuctions like the original scientisits. Unsure) Now there is an un-pedestaled Marker, and it is of course sending out its signal. The organism samples become active, but are contained and controled at this point. The Unitologists feel that the infection is the future and so must not be held captive, but set free to carry mankind to its grand destiny as necromorphs. They sabotage several systems, setting the necromorphs free, and then attempt to gain possesion of Isaac so they can use him to keep creating Markers as needed. *Dead Space 2 opens, with Isaac looking right at one of the saboteurs, and his would be Unitologist handler, who then dies and we all know the rest. Basicly the Sprawl infection was present and active probably as much as a year prior to the Beginning of Dead Space 2, and just needed to have a few doors opened for it to get loose. One thing that is unexplained is there seemed to be far less insane behavior created by the Red Marker(s) that were on the Sprawl. I am getting ready for another playthough, but I don't remember hearing/reading anything in the game about how this was avoided this time around. (Possible defect in the first Red Marker may have been responsible for the Insanity)